¿Qué miras?
by Aika Rithalin Lithium
Summary: Petición de fatima. UlvidaXgazelle  D enjoy!


**¿Qué miras?**

**UlvidaxGazelle**

**Una peticion de fatima, por tanto, ¡te lo dedico! ¡Espero que te guste!**

**PD: fatima, te voy a confesar algo, lei tu review y en seguida me puse a hacer el fic, ¿pero sabes qué hizo mi diminuto y despistado cerebro? Se confundió y escribió un UlvidaxHiroto -.-U Me di cuenta cuando busque tu review para poner bien el nombre, y vi que era Ulvidaxgazelle y como lo que escribi no se si quedaria bien con Gazelle, decidi hacer un nuevo one-shot, que subí hace algun tiempo ^^U jejeje Bueno, y despues de esta tonta confusión, esto fue lo que quedó como resultado:**

Cuando Suuzuno Fuusuke vio a Ulvida Reina por primera vez, lo que pensó de ella fue que era una mandona engreída, que se aprovechaba de los demás. Un análisis complejo para un niño de cinco años, pero había cosas en las que acertó.

Diez años después, se encontraba apoyado en un árbol, dirigiendo su fría mirada a la peli azul con la que siempre discutía. Por todo. No había tema que no hubieran tocado, siempre estaban a la gresca, y no se contenían de decir al otro lo que pensaban, ya que tenían mucha confianza entre ellos. Podían pelearse por cualquier cosa, desde quién se comió el último trozo de tarta (Ulvida estaba convencida de que el culpable era Midorikawa, y Gazelle defendía a este porque en esos momentos ya tenía el estómago lleno (le había visto comerse tres platos de carne estofada con patatas y un par de helados) y eso hasta para el peli verde resultaba demasiado pesado) hasta cual de los dos era más inteligente.

Ella notó que la miraban, y se encontró con los gélidos ojos del peli blanco. La miraba inexpresivamente, pero sin dejar de hacerlo, como si estuviera concentrado en algo. Eso la frustró, y la irritó tanto que se fue directa a replicarle:

-¿Qué miras, necio? ¬¬

-¿Qué te importa, atontada? -contestó Gazelle, sin inmutarse. Ese era uno de los rasgos del oji azul que más la molestaban. Parecía que nada le importase. No movía ni un solo músculo de su cara.

-No me insultes, idiota.

-Empezaste tú.

-¡Cállate! Eres un estúpido, ¡y deja de mirarme así! -la oji azul estaba realmente frustrada, no podía con Gazelle y su particular manera de ponerla nerviosa.

El chico, por su parte, se quedó quieto como una estatua, con los labios en tensión, sin concretar una sonrisa o una mueca de disgusto. Ulvida le lanzó rayitos con los ojos. Lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas cuando hacía eso. Al igual que el chico, le miró fijamente preguntándose por qué seguía frente a él, y no se había ido ya, conservando su dignidad. Ni idea de por qué. Se le escapó un suspiro.

Gazelle arqueó una ceja.

-Qué melodramática.

-Hmpf! ¬¬ -el asesinato... ¿sería una opción rentable en aquella ocasión?- Gazelle... me cansas.

El nombrado soltó una carcajada.

-Vaya, qué honor -se burló-. No es fácil significar algo para una personita tan egocéntrica como tú.

-¿Qué me estás queriendo decir? -preguntó la peli azul, con el ceño fruncido.

-Nada -agregó, indiferentemente.

-Uf -resopló la oji azul, enrollando en su dedo uno de sus mechones blancos, con la mente en otro lugar, quién sabe dónde...

El peli platino estaba realmente deseando que la oji azul se fuera. A pesar de conocerse desde pequeños y tener mucha confianza, algo le hacía acalorarse cada vez que su compañera estaba cerca. Así que, tan solo por mantener su imagen de chico frío y sin sentimientos, continuó toreando a Ulvida cuando esta exigió saber:

-¿Y se puede saber por qué no dejas de mirarme?

-¿Molesto?

-Bastante ¬¬

-Bueno -. Gazelle se encogió de hombros.

Los dos guardaron silencio: ella, visiblemente enfurecida. Él, disfrutando del momento. Hasta que la oji azul se hartó.

-_Muy bien, si quieres guerra, la tendrás... -_pensó.- Te creerás que no me doy cuenta, pero sé que no me quitas los ojos de encima. Sí, Gazelle... no te hagas el tonto, sabes muy bien de lo que hablo.

-Bueno, sí. ¿Y qué? -la peli azul se quedó boquiabierta. ¿Ese maldito orgulloso? ¿Reconociendo algo embarazoso? ¿Tendría fiebre o algo así?- ¿Qué? No esperabas que yo dijera eso...

-No. Eres demasiado frío.

-Pero tengo sentimientos.

-Eso sí que es novedad... ¿y por qué me miras? Por enésima vez ¬¬

-Porque te quiero -respondió el peli platino, de una sola sentada y sin vacilar. No tenía pensado decir eso, pero las excusas empezaban a terminársele, y si lo pensaba bien, eso era lo mejor.

-¿C-cómo? Pero... -fue callada con un beso concedido por los fríos labios del oji azul, que, inmediatamente después de esa pequeña muestra de amor, se largó de allí como si le persiguiera el diablo.

**Lo sé, final horrible y encima os hago esperar un montón con todos mis fics... bueno, nadie es perfecto u.u**

**¿me deja alguien un review? =)**


End file.
